Blog użytkownika:Frozen01/Wielka Piątka. Rozdział 8: Przyjaźń na zawsze.
Mungo i Zła Elsa stali na przeciwko siebie. Mieżyli się wzrokiem. W końcu przeciwniczka opanowana przez kryształ wystrzeliła mrocznymi mieczami. On odbijał jej ataki. Mungo wytowrzył nad sobą kulę, która się powiększała i naraz zajaśniała pięknym blaskiem. Zła Elsa zasłoniła oczy rękoma. Nie mogła na to patrzeć. Mungo rzucił w nią tą kulą. Gdy kula ją dotknęła wchłonęła ją w siebie. W środku działy się dziwne rzeczy. -Mungo. Co to takiego? -Jeszcze nie uciekłeś chłopcze? -Proszę osłoń mojego smoka i mnie. -Już to zrobiłem. Ale lepiej odejdź. Zła Elsa wchłonęła w siebie całą zawartość świecącej kuli. -Ha ha ha. Nie wygrasz ze mną staruchu. -Nie wygrasz. To już przesądzone. -Ha ha ha. Niby jak? Prawie wszyscy nie żyją a ja kontroluje jedną z nich i podoba mi się jej moc. Zła Elsa wytowrzyła wokół siebie mrocznych strażników człowieko raptorów i każdy zaatakował Munga. Jednak odpierał ich ataki, jakby był młody i bardzo wojowniczy. -Zabijcie go a nie się z nim bawicie!!! Jeden z stworów podszedł od tyłu do Munga. Czkawka nie ostrzegł go bo dwoje innych pojmało go i zakryli mu usta. -Mmmm!! Mmm! Mroczny stwór storzył mroczny miecz i już miał wbić go w plecy Munga, ale odwrócił się i chwycił ostrze w dłonie tak mocno, że się złamało a następnie go pokonał. -Nie możliwe. Jak możecie przegrywać z takim staruchem!!! Nagle Dama zła chwyciła się za brzuch. -AAaa. Mój brzuch. Co się dzieje? Upadła na kolana i potem przewróciła się na bok. Zwijała się z bólu. -Aaaaaaaaaa!!! -Mówiłem, że zginiesz. -Jak to staruchu?... Mungo? Co się stało?... Nie! To nie możliwe!!!... Co mi jest?... -Elsa? Pokonaj go w sobie! -Jak strasznie mnie boli. Pomocy! Elsa zaświeciła i po chwili światło pokryło cały pobliski teren. Nastąpiła eksplozja, która zmiotła wszystko w jej zasięgu. Mungo ochronił siebie, Czkawkę i zamarzniętych barierą. Złe stwory wyparowały. Wszędzie był kurz. -Mungo! Co z Elsą? Czemu był wybuch? -Nie wiem. Nie mam pojęcia. Gdy kurz już opadł zobaczyli przed sobą leżącą Elsę i koło niej złoty kryształ. Elsa ocknęła się i spojrzała przez zaspane oczy. Zobaczyła kryształ i natychmiast cofnęła się. -Nie!!! Jak to możliwe?!!! To nie miało tak wyglądać!!! Mungo podszedł do niej i pomógł jej wstać. -Nic Ci nie jest? -Co mi się stało? -Ten kryształ przejął twoje ciało i zamroził większość osób. Elsa spojrzała w tamtą stronę. Zobaczyła stłuczony lodowy posąg Jacka i lodowe posągi Meridy, Szczerbatka i zabitej Roszpunki. -O nie. Co ja zrobiłam. Czkawka podszedł do nich. Kryształ przemówił ponownie. -Zapłacicie mi za to! Podnieście mnie! -Nie rób tego. Przejmie twoje ciało. -Zamilcz staruchu. -Ty zamilcz. Zaraz zostaniesz zgładzony. -Elso? Dasz radę? -Nie! Możemy władać światami. Zgódź się! -Ty draniu czy czym ty jesteś. Zaplacisz za to że przez ciebie zamroziłam i zabiłam moich nowych przyjaciół. -Nie!!! Elsa nastawiła ręce na kryształ i zamroziła go. Spod ziemi wyrosła lodowa ręka, chwyciła kryształ i go zgniotła. Energia kryształu unosiła się nad ziemią a potem wystrzeliła jak z procy w niebo. -Mungo. Czy dasz radę ich wskrzesić? -Przykro mi Elso. Nie mam aż takich uprawnień by to zrobić. -O nie. -Ale... -Co ale? -W każdym wymiarze baśni i bajek w regulaminie jest punkt, który głosi, że jeżeli dana postać umrze poza swoim wymiarem, można ją przywrócić do życia w jej wymiarze. Trzeba ją tylko tam zabrać. -Wow. To takie proste? -Tylko że musi być cały. Brak jakiejkolwiek części nie ożywi postać. -Pięknie. No po prostu pięknie. -Może odmroź Szczerbatka i Meridę. -Jasne. Tak. Już. Elsa zdjęła z nich lodową pokrywę. Była zdziwiona. -Jak ja to zrobiłam? Przecież nie wiedziałam jak. -Widocznie kryształ odblokował u ciebie wiedzę co masz robić. -Dziękuję głupi krysztale. -Elsa? Czkawka? -Nic Ci nie jest Merido? -Nie. Wszystko w porządku. Gdzie ten zły? -Został zniszczony. -To dobrze... O mój Boże! Co się stało z Jackiem? -Wybuch rozwalił jego posąg. Szczerbatek podszedł do Czkawki i polizał go. -No już Mordko. Też się cieszę. -Pozbierajmy jego części i zawieźmy do Dreamworks. Mungo wyczarował taczkę i podniusł wszystkie części Jacka. Te duże i małe. I wsadził do niej. Elsa odmroziła także ciało Roszpunki. Mungo otworzył dwa portale. Do świata Dreamworks i Disneya. -Chodźmy wpierw wskrzesić Jacka. Mungo i reszta przeszli przez pierwszy z portali. Pojawili się w czasach współczesnych. Części Jacka natychmiast wzniosły się w powietrze i zaczęły łączyć. Po chwili lodowy posąg był w całości. Następnie Jack został rozmrożony. -O kurde. Co się stało? -Zły został pokonany. -Wspaniale. Wszyscy wrócili do Centropii i Jack podniusł Roszpunkę. Tym razem przeszli do świata Disneya do czasów współczesnych. I także od razu ciało Roszpunki wzniosło się i zaświeciło. Rana zniknęła i otworzyła oczy. Opadła na ziemię na swoje nogi. -Och. Jaki ja miałam koszmar. Śniło mi się że Lord Uknuty mnie zabił. -To nie był sen Roszpunko. -Że co proszę? O matko. Co się z nim stało? -Zniszczony. -To dobrze. -Wracajmy do Centropii. Wrócili tam i wszyscy naraz nakrzyczeli na Munga: -Coś ty sobie myślał? Naraziłeś nas na takie niebezpieczeństwo i jeszcze nas okłamałeś że Merida i Roszpunka mają te moce. -Bardzo was przepraszam. Byłem i jestem głupim starcem. Nie zapominajcie co powiedział ten zły kryształ. -Jakbym chciał o tym zapomnieć. Jeszcze trzy inne są. - Ale my nie mamy mocy. Jak pokonamy te wstrętne złe istoty jeżeli przejmą nad kimś władzę? - Znajdę sposób i informacje o tych kryształach. Ktoś musiał je stworzyć i po co. - To co teraz? - Czekacie na wiadomości. Teraz odeślę was do waszych światów i czasów. -Czekajcie. A co z nami wszystkimi? -Jak to co? - Przyjaźń? - odpowiedziała Elsa -Tak. -Oczywiście. -Tak :( - powiedział smutnie Jack -Jasne. -Dam wam coś, dzięki czemu będziecie mogli się widywać. Mungo wyczarował małe pudełeczka z czerwonym guzikiem na wierzchu. -Co to? -Gdy ktoś wciśnie ten guzik to pozostali pojawią się w jego czasach i miejscu. -Ooo. Sprytne. -Co ile będziemy się widywać? -Nie wiem. Może co miesiąc? -Nie. Co dwa tygodnie. -Dobrze. -No ok. Tylko nie bawcie się tym. -A czy czas zatrzyma się w pozostałych miejscach? -Nie. -No to już idzcie. Mungo otworzył im portale do ich czasów i miejsc. -Merido. Jeszcze jedno. -Tak? -Jak spotkasz Panią od Niedźwiedzi to powiedz do niej że Mungo ją kocha. Będziesz ją mieć z głowy. -Aha. Dziękuję. Wszyscy przeszli przez portale. Czkawka w końcu pokonał Krzykozgona. Merida powiedziała do Czarownicy to co powiedział jej Mungo a Julek i Anna z Kristoffem ucieszyli się z powrotu Elsy i Roszpunki... Koniec... Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach